When the leaves turn brown
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: "Life does have a way to fuck you up." TyHil angst (Probably the longest one shot I've written)


Takao's P.O.V.

Everyone knows and even I myself am aware that I sleep a lot, thus that I'm lazy. I like to sleep in at morning and early at night, a nap between practices and classes are always appreciated. People often say I sleep a lot because I train a lot-partly true but I sleep because that's when you can dream and dream only happens in subconscious mind when our desire takes over our wants. And in every dream, I dreamt of her…her…..her…..Hiromi Tachibana.

-Dream Scene-

"Takao~!"

Whose voice is that?

"Takao~!"

So familiar

"I have something to say."

I see her, red eyes, pale skin, chocolate brown hair…Hiromi.

"I love you Hiromi."

And she smiles the she disappears….and I opened my eyes.

That was just a dream?

'Maybe next time, I'll hear her reply.'

I shut my eyes.

-Dream scene-

I wonder what I'll dream about now.

"The fireworks will be stating soon."

-Huh?-

"Don't tell me you're dozing off."

She stood in front of me, wrapped in a beautiful kimono. She turned to me and smiled before turning back at the sky "You don't wanna miss this one~!"

The fireworks exploded one-by-one, a beautiful array of colors but I was looking only to her, her as the colorful light hit her, she's so beautiful….I went forward and hug her….

…..but darkness falls….

….and I fall along with it…..

Now I lay on my bed. She had been so close, I had hugged her but she faded under my touch.

Yeah…dreams….

Maybe next time, I could hold her.

With new resolution I closed my eyes, seeking sleep to take me away once more.

-Dream scene-

"This is the time we all are gathered here for…."

Who's the speaking?

"Mr. Takao Kinomiya and Miss. Hiromi Tachibana."

What?

"Psst! Takao! Pay attention!"

What?-I looked around we were in a church, everyone was here, someone was getting mar-no! WE were getting married.

"Exchange the vows and ring."

She was beautiful, she always has been.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The veil as removed and I stared at her, unmoving. Her eyes meet mine as she gave that smile of hers making her face glow, the happiness shines in her eyes…wow…it rendered me speechless. I leaned in to kiss her…but she disappeared along with everything and I fall in darkness until I woke up again.

Darkness inside and out, it was depressing, the dream I meant.

I was married to her….she loved me as well…and it was all a dream….cruel.

-Dream scene-

"Ta-takao!"

My eyes widens

"He-help!"

Hiromi! To my horror she was covered in a dark cloak and a hole where her heart should be.

"Takao….it hurts….."

The scene changed and I went down memory lane, her as the class president forcing me to clean the class, her as our manager breathing down my neck ho I found her annoying and all. All the insults we threw, all the time I made her cry, all our arguments….all those times she never gave up on me, all those times when she was there and all those times she never let me feel alone.

I love her.

"Is that your decision?"

I smiled at the others as I stood on the edge, looking at who has ever habituated my mind.

"Yes! This is my decision!"

"On this day forth we shall remember!" The one in front announces "Takao Kinomiya has left our world for the real one to be with Hiromi Tachibana, may fortune shine on them!"

I was finally ready to wake up-WAS.

"I have an announcement to make!"

"What?" We were having breakfast, me , grandpa and Hiromi, even after 8 years she was still with us.

"I'm getting married."

The moment she said that it felt as it everything broke, shattering, crumbling, falling all around me.

"That's great!" I managed to smile and she smiled back much brighter "Thank you! And you should know I am so in love with him!" "Sounds like a nice lad." Grandpa said "He is!" She continued smiling all the while her words cut through me and I found myself wishing-hoping

'Wake up! Wake up!'

But this was reality and reality was a hurtful truth. "Here." She placed a white envelop on the table "Be there on time." "May fortune shine on your future Hiromi." Grandpa pat the girl on her head as she smiles more and ran out of the gates.

How ironic…..

"Takao?"

"The old witch is getting married."I laughed "I pity that man." I got up after sparing the card a glance "I'll be in my room." I don't care if my grandfather was looking at me with concern; it was too much for me.

A month and a half later she married to an old high school buddy. She took my breath away. I watched her kiss and became someone else's; I watch her walk down the aisle to begin her new life ahead and never once did I stop smiling and clapping.

Two months later I'm curled up and went back to my dreams for my dreams are the only time when I can openly love her and see her…her…her…..Hiromi Tachibana.

-FIN-


End file.
